An Act of Kindness Is Never Wasted
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: The Godess of Fate brought Link an extraordanary surprise. But, will this small creature be his undoing? Or, will it help save the world Of Hyrule?


An Act of Kindness Is Never Wasted

A mother Wolfo looked down at her pups. Not even a day old and she loved them fiercely. Licking their soft, downy fuzz, she counted them once more. Seven. Seven babies of her own. She looked them over and saw that all were a soft black with near-white, gray fur that would darken as they aged. Well, almost all. The smallest one, the runt, looked nothing like its brothers and sisters. This Wolfo was white with black paws, ears, tail-tip and muzzle; on her back was what looked like a streak of black lightning.

Softly nuzzling her pups as they searched for her stomach to suckle, the mother looked at the runt. She would never survive out on her own, she would never be able to hunt for herself. Shaking her head, she lay down and and slept, knowing her pups would be safe with her.

The next morning, the mother led her pups through the thicket that served as their home. The most noticeable thing about this, was that she was alone. Normally, Wolfos traveled either in packs or, at least, pairs. But, no, she had always been a nomad, and her mate had been killed a few months prior by poachers.

Gently nudging her pups, the mother guided the small ones to their den. Their home. Two days ago, this wolf-like creature had her pup prematurely, but they all had survived and all needed more rest. They needed to be safe so that they would live and mate and reproduce. Right now, the entire Wolfo species was on the brink of becoming endangered. Poachers were always after their pelts and meat. It seemed to become more expensive as the creatures population diminished.

Nearing the den, the mother was about to herd her children inside, when a glint of metal caught her eye. A trap! She tried to quickly herd the pups away, but the runt stepped on a small pile of leaves, sending a cage up around her. The mother tried desperately to retrieve her baby without setting off any more traps or stepping on the other little ones who were squirming about, whimpering and yipping. Finally, she picked up her children and looked at the whimpering one in the cage. With a single bound, she cleared five feet and ran.

Feeling the coldness and darkness, the white creature whimpered and curled up. She was hungry and tired. Where was hers mother? Whimpering louder, she lowered her head and slept.

* * *

Link eyed the large patch of trees. He swore he could've heard something. Approaching it, he held out his sheild and unsheathed his sword. Wolfos lived in forests, he knew that. Everybody did.

"Link... I don't like this..." Navi murmured, acting as though a loud noise would send every creature within a mile radius after them.

"Don't worry," Link muttered. Hopefully he'd be in and out of there in one piece. Shaking his head to clear out that thought, the blond headed child headed onward.

Navi was terrified. She kept darting in and out of the folds of Link's hat, fluttering nervously around his head, thinking they would be jumped any second. A sudden loud whimper made the two jump. Guard completely up, ears perked for any sound, eyes sharp, sword ready, Link crept forward. Approaching a small clearing, Link took notice of a large hole in the ground and a smell in the air. Wolfo. He was ready to leave when the cage caught his eye. Inside was a White Wolfo with black markings. Prepared to flee at any moment, Link stepped forward.

"Lii-iiink..." Navi muttered. "Please... Don't..."

"Hush," Link hissed. He took another step forward.

"Wait! Look!" The fairy pointed at something on the ground. A glint of silver warned Link of the danger he was in. Pulling out a Deku Stick, Link softly placed it were that metal was.

Instantaneously, the bottom foot of the stick was chopped off as a great bear trap closed on it with a snap and a clang. Link gasped and the caged pup whimpered loudly. Poking around for any other traps, and finding two more, the forest child kneeled before the cage.

"Link! What are you doing?" Navi yelped.

He turned to glare at her. "I'm letting this poor thing out!" Finding a small space on where the cage walls met one another, Link thrust in his sword. With a protesting screech from the cage, and Navi, the metallic doors parted, freeing the pup.

She whimpered. What just happened? She felt something warm wrap around her small body. Whatever it was, it brought her close to something soft. It wasn't fur, but it was warm and comforting. She curled up and fell swiftly to sleep.

Link exited the thicket with Navi screeching at him and the Wolfo curled up against his chest.

"What were you thinking? At any time a Wolfo could have come a long and seen you... O my gosh! Link! The mother of that thing is going to come after us!"

"Quiet!" Link shouted, frustrated. "The mother isn't going to come after us. We just saved a life--"

"And now ours are in danger!"

It took everything Link had not to just go and hit the fairy. "Navi," he said slowly, gritting his teeth. "We will not get attacked. We are not in danger. Hear me?"

Navi quieted, and nodded. Link sighed and looked at the bundle of fuzz in his arms. "I'm sorry, he murmured. "I'm just worried and tired."

"Its fine," the fairy murmured.

Link sighed again and flopped down at the base of a tree. The sun had almost set, and there was no way he would be able to reach Hyrule Market before the drawbridge rose. Link settled into a, somewhat, comfortable position and was fast asleep in a few moments. Navi glanced around the field for any sort of movement before flying into the folds of Link's cap and sleeping.

Wahay! I'm actually writing this! I've had this idea for quite a while now, but I never knew ho to start it.

Lightning: Bark bark! Bark bark bark bark! *translation = All right! You're actually writing it!*

YY: *has no clue as to what was just said* ......Yes? Oh well, now for the disclaimer. I do not own anything mentioned here except for the White Wolfo. She is mine.

Lightning: Bark! Barkity bark-bark! *trans. = And don't steal her!*


End file.
